


Misinterpretation

by Salazar101



Category: Assassin's Creed, ProtoCreed - Fandom, Prototype (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Non-con that changes to more consent but still, ProtoCreed, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:30:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salazar101/pseuds/Salazar101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shaun meets Alex Mercer and Alex just doesn't understand things like other people people do</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misinterpretation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published February 24th 2011

Shun had never known someone to love digging up dirt quite like himself. The further he got into Abstergo's business the better he felt. After all, SOMEONE had to bring the truth to the ignorant masses. Then he met Dana Mercer. That woman could smell out dirt like a bloodhound, Shaun immediately hit it off with her as they discussed all the nasty things they'd found. Sitting at a cafe in the New York sunshine Shaun sipped his tea as Dana went off on a company her brother worked for called Gentek.  
  
"They're doing all kinds of crazy fucking shit!" she was saying, throwing her hands up in the air expressively, "Like secret experiments and virus testing and stuff!"  
  
"Yeah, love, wait until you hear about Abstergo..."  
  
It was like a 'Who had the most evil corporation' contest. Shaun enjoyed their talks immensely, finally someone who could understand just as well as he how to get to the man behind the curtain and see what made the Wizard tick. He took another sip of his tea as their talk fell into a comfortable lull of silence.  
  
"You know..." Dana was toying with her cup, eyes a little distant, "I worry about Alex...I haven't seen him in awhile... It was five years before he even got in contact with me to have me look up all this stuff and he'd check in everyday for more of what I'd found...but he hasn't shown up for a few days now..."  
  
Shaun resisted the urge to roll his eyes. So what if Alex Mercer didn't show up? It was obvious to Shaun he was just using his sister. He was a fucking tool, Shaun hated the way Dana talked about him too...all quiet as if afraid he was around listening somewhere. He sounded like a real asshole, but there was nothing he could do since it was obvious Dana adored her brother. Instead he rolled his shoulders and muttered, "I'm sure he'll turn up just fine..."  
  
But he didn't; and he never would. Though Shaun wouldn't know that until later. No, when he was walking to Dana's apartment to tell her about something exciting he'd found out about Abstergo he had no idea that his life was about to take a turn for the weird. Shaun had only been to Dana's apartment once before where they'd gotten distracted from looking through Gentek's files to watch videos of kittens on YouTube.  
  
Shaun opened the door to see not Dana but the back of a tall man with broad shoulders, a stylish leather jacket over a brown hoodie, "Who the bloody hell are you?" he snapped before thinking better of it. Him and his big mouth.  
  
The man turned and from under the shadow of his hood Shaun saw two bright blue eyes much like Dana's and realized with a jolt that that was Alex...that was her brother. He looked gaunt, tired, and exceptionally frightening for some reason Shaun couldn't place. Behind him he saw a confused looking Dana holding a bag in one hand, she looking surprised to see Shaun, "What are you-" she started but her brother interrupted her.  
  
"Who the fuck are you?" he said in a low growl, stalking towards Shaun threateningly, "Do you work for Gentek? How'd you find this building? TALK!" Alex's voice was like the sound of a classic car starting up, a loud dangerous snarl and a growl that had Shaun backing away frantically until his back hit the wall of the hallway outside the apartment and Alex slammed a hand beside his head so hard that _holy fuck the wall cracked and buckled_.  
  
"Alex don't hurt him!" Dana was there tugging fruitlessly at the back of Alex's jacket, "He's a friend for fucksake leave him alone!" She sounded scared, Shaun couldn't help but wonder what he'd just walked into.  
  
Alex seemed to hardly notice Dana's struggling but at her order his shoulders seemed to relax a little and he turned his head to look at her from over his shoulder, "Fine...I won't hurt him...but I do need to ask him some questions. Take your stuff and go Dana, I'll see you at the safe house."  
  
Shaun's brow knit in confusing, "Safe house? Dana what's going on?"  
  
Dana gave Shaun a look and hugged her bag tightly, "I'm sorry Shaun, we can't meet at the cafe anymore...and if I were you I'd get out of Manhattan right now...it isn't safe anymore!" She turned on her heel and ran.  
  
"What? Dana! Wait!" Shaun tried to run after her but Alex had a firm hold on him and no amount of struggling seemed to make a difference. The man was strong. _Too_ strong. Alex was taller than Shaun and broader but that didn't mean his struggling should do absolutely nothing, he should be grunting at least...but no, Alex made no signs of having issues with carting Shaun back into Dana's abandoned apartment and locking the door behind him.  
  
Alex pushed him away and Shaun went stumbling back until his knees caught on the side of Dana's couch and he fell over it with a grunt, "Who do you work for?" snarled the taller man, coming after Shaun with his shoulders hunched threateningly, the whole room seemed to grow darker as he loomed over Shaun.  
  
"Work for?" snapped Shaun, refusing to be cowed even by this terrifying man, "I'm a fucking professor! I'm on a goddamn vacation if you don't bloody mind!"  
  
"I don't believe you," hissed Alex, pointing a finger at Shaun and narrowing his frighteningly bright blue eyes, "What do you know about Gentek? How do you know Dana? What were you doing here tonight?"   
  
Shaun clumsily attempted to get off the couch, he hated laying here under the other man's shadow, but a foot to his chest stopped him, "You bloody asshole!" snarled Shaun, scrabbling at the booted foot in an attempt to budge it. It was like trying to move a statue and he could feel his ribs creaking under pressure he couldn't even understand yet, "Goddamn I don't have anything to tell you!"  
  
Alex face seemed to grow darker and Shaun finally felt _real honest to god fear_.   
  
Then his arm changed into a claw.  
  
Shaun started to scream.  
  
"Sh-shut up!"  
  
"AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! AAAAAAH! OH GOD WHAT ARE YOU WHAT FUCKING ARE YOU AAAAAAAAH!" Shaun once more tried to scramble out from under the foot on his chest but he pinned like a bug. Oh fucking hell what the fuck had he fucking stepped the fuck into fucking fuck fuck- "AAAAAAAAAAHHH!" He was going to die! Dana had left him alone with her murderer brother! That...that _bitch_!  
  
"Silence!"  
  
Shaun's screams were muffled as Alex's claw turned back into a normal hand and it was slapped over his mouth, "Mmphh!" whimpered Shaun. Was this some kind of nightmare? He'd never had a nightmare like this before. Alex looked frustrated and a little...ashamed? His face was hard to read, as if emotions were foreign to him, everything was muffled and distant.  
  
"Stop. Screaming," said Alex lowly, glaring into Shaun's wide brown eyes, frowning...and then using his free hand to readjust Shaun's crooked glasses, "I'm not going to kill you, I just want information."  
  
Shaun made a high pitched noise of disbelief. His hands came up to try and pry Alex's hand away from his mouth but like all things it was unmovable. Alex glared down at him suspiciously as if trying to figure out if Shaun was going to start screaming again the moment his hand was removed. Shaun was leaning towards _yes_. Unsure of how to get Alex off of him he turned to childish tactics...and licked the palm over his mouth without thinking about it. It didn't taste like...demon...or whatever Alex was. It tasted like normal salty human skin.  
  
The man above him made a surprised noise and yanked his hand back, turning his hand over to examine the slick trail of drool over his palm. Shaun _had_ been planning to scream, he'd even sucked in a breath in preparation, but the look on Alex's face was so odd he just let it all out in a surprised noise. Alex Mercer looked oddly frozen. His bright eyes flicked back and forth rapidly as if he were experiencing REM sleep with his eyes open. He didn't seem to be staring at his palm but rather through it. Was...was he having some kind of a seizure? Shaun tried to sit up but the foot was still on his chest and he grunted and lay back down.  
  
"Oh," said Alex at last, seeming to snap out of his daze and turning his eyes on Shaun, "That's what you want?"  
  
"What?" Shaun wasn't afraid anymore so much as really weirded out, "What do I want? I want out, just let me go mate and I'll be out of your-OOMPH" Shaun grunted and wheezed as the foot pressed a little harder on his chest.  
  
"I've never done this before..." mused Alex, looking down at Shaun with a hint of what could be excitement, "Seems fun..."  
  
"Done what?" asked Shaun quickly, "What's fun? WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT?!"  
  
"What do you know about Gentek?" questioned Alex again, this time with only a hint of his previous malice. He almost seemed...playful? Sort of warped playfulness of a man who didn't understand the meaning of the word maybe.  
  
"I don't bloody know anythi-AH!" Shaun yelled as something rubbing along his inner thigh, "Holy shit what the fuck are you- DOING!" he arched and tried to move away as the thing slid higher up his thigh and then groped at his crotch. It wasn't Mercer's hands...he could see both his hands...so what was...? Shaun whimpered as he looked down and just beyond the big foot on his chest he saw one skinny...tentacle...curl dexterously around the button of his pants and pop it open, "Holy fucking shit," wheezed Shaun, starting to feel light headed.  
  
"You have to know something," said Alex as his...his fucking...tentacles wrapped around Shaun's flaccid penis and began to stroke and tease, "You know Dana...what did she tell you?"  
  
"Okay okay!" wheezed Shaun, drawing his legs up defensively and trying to reach past the foot on his chest to tug the tentacles out of his pants, that only made them tighten further and he hurriedly let go, "Look, I know they were messing with biological warfare stuff...but mate I swear I don't know much more than that."  
  
"How do you know Dana?" asked Alex softly, and more tentacles appeared and slid up Shaun's shirt and around his neck.  
  
Almost hyperventilating at this point Shaun stuttered out, "J-Just a ch-chance meeting a-ah...sh-shit why are you d-doing this to me, s-stop it!"  
  
Alex frowned down at him curiously and then a smirk slid onto his face, "Oh, I get it..."  
  
"GET WHAT?!" Shaun arched under the foot and resumed his previous struggling. Despite everything he could feel himself growing hard under the work of the tentacles and he wasn't going to stick around to see where else they were going to go. The foot didn't move and the tentacles did this rolling squeeze that had Shaun falling back limp. Okay maybe he would hang out here for just a bit.  
  
Alex's eyes did that weird flickering thing again before he focused back on Shaun, "I don't think you're a threat," he said at last, slipping his foot off of Shaun's chest.  
  
"Ooooh someone sign you up for the Bloody Genius Brigade!" snarled Shaun sarcastically.  
  
Scathing sarcasm seemed to have no effect on Alex as he leaned down and grabbed Shaun around the waist, lifting him up as if he weighed nothing and turning him around so his back was pressed against Alex's chest...and his ass against his crotch, "That's fine, we can get to better things now..." his voice was like the rumble of distant thunder in Shaun's ear.  
  
"B-better things?" stuttered Shaun, gasping as more tentacles wrapped around him, tickling over sensitive skin and slipping into his open pants to fondle and stroke him. His face was burning and he was sure he was bright red, Shaun swallowed heavily as Alex's tongue ran along the shell of his ear. Oh god Dana had left him alone with her crazy rapist...tentacle monster of a brother. He should be screaming...so why was he hard as _fuck_?  
  
"Yeah, come on...people do this in a _bed_ ," whispered Alex in his ear as he drug Shaun, unprotesting, into what was obviously Dana's bedroom.  
  
People do this in a bed? That was quite possibly one of the weirdest things Shaun had heard before sex...it was like Alex was getting his information from a skewed source...looking in a foggy window at what someone ELSE was doing and picking up from that. Maybe he was an alien... All of Shaun's thoughts were wiped away as Alex started to strip him, tugging his sweater off over his head and tossing it aside before ripping his button up clean in two.  
  
"I beg your unbelievable pardon!" snarled Shaun as his shirt was ruined and thrown to the ground.  
  
"Shut up," growled Alex in his ear and Shaun's knees gave out, forcing Alex to grab him around the waist and hold him up. It should be illegal for someone to have a voice like that. Shaun allowed Alex to pull his pants off, feeling vulnerable as he stood naked and aroused while the man behind him was still fully dressed.  
  
Shaun let out a gasp as he was pushed onto the bed, rolling over quickly to face Alex as he stood there staring down at him hungrily. The tentacles were gone and he looked completely normal...sort of. Alex smirked and slowly started to pull layer after layer of his clothes, dropping them at his feet haphazardly, "We really going to do this?" muttered Shaun, feeling lightheaded as Alex bared a pale muscled chest and started to work on the button of his worn jeans.  
  
"Yes," said Alex, pushing his pants down and toeing off his boots. Everything he said was said like an _order_. Shaun's eyes traveled over the pale naked body and he unconsciously licked his lips. No denying that Alex Mercer was one fine specimen. Now that it looked like he wasn't going to be murdered or tortured...Shaun could appreciate a good fuck with a sexy guy. Even if that guy was so eccentric he almost seemed out of this world.  
  
"Well then get down here, you prat," snapped Shaun when it looked like Mercer wasn't going to move anytime soon.  
  
Alex frowned at Shaun's tone but crawled onto the bed and over the top of Shaun, pushing him down with a hand to his chest, "You aren't the one in charge here," growled Alex. Shaun shivered and wondered if the other man _knew_ what kind of an effect his voice had.  
  
"Well maybe I bloody wouldn't be if you fucking did something!" Shaun sneered defiantly up into Alex's face, he was really starting to have some fun here.  
  
Alex's eyes REMed quickly before focusing back on Shaun. He'd be lying if he said that didn't creep the fuck out of him. Before Shaun could ask what his little episodes were about, he found Alex straddling his neck and pressing the head of a half hard cock against his lips, "Fine, we'll do something...suck me..." said Alex darkly, daring Shaun to protest with narrowed blue eyes.  
  
Instead of complaining Shaun smirked and wrapped his lips around Alex, rolling his tongue along the underside between heavy bouts of sucking. He bobbed his head slightly and then pushed forward as far as he could before pulling back for a wet breath. Shaun glanced up to see what Alex thought but was disappointed to find his face curiously blank. What a fucking weirdo. Shaun immediately got back to work, slurping and sucking noisily up and down Alex's shaft which was growing harder in his mouth. Shaun gagged lightly as Alex's hips jerked forward and he glared up at him...though the effect was probably ruined by the red flesh stretching his lips.  
  
Alex made no reply or apology, instead he grabbed Shaun by the side of his head and pushed him down on the bed so his cock popped free of his mouth. "What the blood-KKGGKK!" Shaun gagged and choked, hands moving to clutch at Alex's slim hips as they pistoned mercilessly and Alex fucked his mouth without remorse. At first Shaun struggled, gasping for breath at every opportunity...but he couldn't fight against Alex, instead forcing himself to relax his throat and take everything the other man gave him. The big heavy cock slid against his tongue and down his throat, Shaun could taste the precum smearing in his mouth and the spit cold on his cheeks.  
  
After what seemed like forever Alex finally pulled back with a loud groan, looking down at Shaun with foggy blue eyes. Shaun twisted onto one arm and coughed and spat on the sheets beneath him, gasping for deep painful breaths, "What the bloody FUCK!" he yelled angrily, wiping his mouth and cheeks with his arm. Shaun punched Alex in the stomach but it seemed to have no effect, "You asshole!"  
  
Alex blinked down at him almost sluggishly, "Oh..." he said, eyes flickering.  
  
A pause.  
  
Almost sheepishly, "Sorry...shall I return the favor?"  
  
"You'd bloody better you goddamn prat!" spat Shaun hoarsely.  
  
Alex gave him a raised brow but slid down his body without protest. Shaun bent his knees and spread his legs wide so Alex could settle down comfortably between them. His hands slid over Shaun's skin almost apologetically and Shaun felt himself begin to relax. He shifted himself onto his elbows to watch Alex eye the erection sitting against his belly. Alex opened his mouth a long tongue snaked out to lick from base to tip and back again.  
  
Shaun moaned and fell back on the bed, feeling that hot wet tongue lick over him like some kind of popsicle...holy shit that felt good... his fingers clenched in the sheets when Alex finally sucked him in, immediately deep throating him like it wasn't a problem. The heat and the suction seemed inhuman, Shaun writhed as Alex swallowed around him. Did he even need to _breathe_? Filthy curses fell from Shaun's mouth as he thrust forcefully into Alex's wet heat, gasping and groaning and throwing his head back as the pleasure built at the base of his cock. Oh god he could COME doing this, it was perfect...  
  
Gritting his teeth in anticipation of an orgasm he instead yelped as something pushed straight into his asshole, something long, slick, and wriggling but not very wide. The bizarre feeling had his orgasm shrinking away despite Alex's continued sucking. Was that one of those tentacles again? This was so fucking weird. Shaun hissed as Alex pulled back and the cool bedroom air hit his wet prick, "Did I tell you to stop?" snapped Shaun.  
  
Alex shrugged at him and the thing in his asshole seemed to widen, Shaun grimaced but couldn't complain as Alex wrapped his lips back around him. This time he sucked slower and held Shaun's hips down with his hands to prevent him from thrusting up. It was maddening...he was too soft and teasing to bring back Shaun's orgasm...but just enough to distract him from the writhing growing thing fucking him wider and wider. Occasionally it would brush his prostate and a cry would tumble from his mouth but most of time it was more distraction than pleasure.  
  
Shaun was sweating and writhing on the bed, fingers clenched tightly in Alex's hair. He was a wreck, forced to linger close to coming without ever reaching completion. This must be hell...a fantastic glorious hell...when did he die? Shaun's thoughts were blurry and vague, all he could really think about was how bad he wanted to come right now. When Alex pulled away he let out a frustrated cry, "Hey!"  
  
Alex snorted and sneered down at Shaun, shifting to lay over him, his hands supporting his weight on either side of Shaun's head, "I know you want more than that," he said in his dark voice, the one that made Shaun's spine feel like it was full of firecrackers.  
  
"I know you're insane!" growled Shaun, though he thought it came out rather weak, he knew what was coming next. He tensed slightly as the head of Alex's dick nudged his stretched hole, Shaun could feel those blue eyes boring into him, judging his every reaction. It was so weird the way Alex acted...Shaun glared up at him and rolled his hips against the hot flesh pressing against him. If they were going to do this then they were going to _do_ this. Alex hissed and took the obvious hint, thrusting into Shaun in one smooth motion. He arched off the bed and reaching up to grab at Alex's shoulders as the bigger man wasted no time in pounding mercilessly into him. The bed under them rocked and squealed noisily, only compounded by Shaun's loud slutty moans and Alex's grunting.  
  
"Holy fucking shit!" Shaun clawed at Alex's shoulders as every thrust brought the other man brushing just perfectly against his prostate, making his cock jump and twitch and drool precum over his belly. Alex chuckled darkly, eyes never leaving Shaun's face as his hips rolled and slapped roughly against Shaun's ass.  
  
"You fucking love it don't you, you slut?" he breathed nastily.  
  
Shaun's toes curled and his belly clenched at Alex's words. He couldn't even reply. Instead he wrapped his legs around the blue-eyed man's waist to pull him closer, force him in deeper. Shaun barely noticed as darkness ran up and down Alex's body, pooling in his arms and hands, turning them into claws which rip and tore at the bedding beside Shaun's head. As long as Alex kept fucking him mercilessly into the mattress, _he didn't fucking give a fuck_.  
  
"B-bollocks!" Shaun sobbed lightly as his orgasm came back with a vengeance, clearly more intense for the wait. It curled and pressed against the base of his cock, growing with every one of Alex's rhythmless but intense thrusts.  
  
Alex was looking down at him through slitted eyes, he support his weight on one hand (claw) and brought his other under Shaun's head to cradle it with a shocking amount of gentleness. The claw was larger than Shaun's head and tickled against his cheek and against his hair...but unlike earlier he felt no fear. Maybe he was just too horny to feel fear at this point, probably more so than any kind of trust developing. In the back of his mind he thought, _God I hope he kills me after I come, I don't want to die with blue balls_.  
  
Alex pressed their lips together, dropping down to his elbow so with every thrust he was rubbing against Shaun's whole body. More importantly his cock was sandwiched between their stomachs, "Oh god yeaaahhh!" moaned Shaun, never one to let something that pleased him go unacknowledged for too long.  
  
It was too goddamn much for him. Shaun clawed and scrabbled frantically at Alex's back, pulling back from the kissing to take in deep gasping breaths. His whole body tensed and he let out one long moan of pleasure as he arched and came between their sweaty bodies, come coating their skin with every twitch of Shaun's hips. Alex's blue eyes shut tightly and he gasped against Shaun's shoulder, picking up in speed. It was a good thing he was so close, holding Shaun in place, or his head would be banging against the headboard by now with the force of each of Alex's thrusts.  
  
With a series of short grunts Alex's hips stopped flush against Shaun's red ass and he came with a shudder. Shaun watched as the darkness skipped across his skin like sparks and his claws turned back into hands in one fluid motion. He could feel hot come filling him up and leaking out around Alex...god he needed a shower... Alex paused even after he'd finished, almost as if savoring the feeling, before finally pulling out and sliding off the bed. Shaun lay limp feeling like his brain had fried at some point, his glasses were completely skewed over his face and he didn't even care.  
  
"When you leave, leave Manhattan," said Alex as if they hadn't just screwed like wild animals on his sister's bed, "Never return...if you don't leave now you may never get a chance to."  
  
"Uh huh..." mumbled Shaun, pushing himself up with one hand while the other fixed his glasses, "Right, sure..."  
  
Fully dressed Alex stared down at Shaun with his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket, there was something like regret on his blank face, "Goodbye, Shaun Hasting." Like a shadow he slipped soundlessly out of the room.  
  
Shaun groaned and rubbed his face, he should take a shower and get his come off his belly and- as his fingers shifted down to his stomach to feel the come he knew should be there...he was met with dry skin. What the actual fuck. Maybe...maybe he would just get dressed and get the fuck out like the Mercer's had said... he could go back to his job early. Abstergo wasn't going to bring _itself_ down.  
  
Shaun wondered how he was going to explain his vacation to his coworkers.


End file.
